Wolfgang Missing? Episode 54
Night has passed along nicely and no had noticed that Wolfgang and Velix Volf have been gone... Knock Knock! Serenity) Wolfgang, can I come in? ... Serenity) Hello? Can I come in? ... Wolf) He must be asleep still... Serenity) Yeah... Wolf) How about we go check on May... Serenity) Yeah... ( Wolf and Serenity leave Wolfgang's room door and walk into May's room ) May) Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy! Wolf) Hi princess! Serenity) How have you been? May) Fine... ( May puts her head down ) Wolf) You don't look like you're feeling fine... Serenity) We know you're probably sad, so it's okay to let it out... May) I know... You guys always say that to me... Wolf) Because you're a tough princess, you'll probably be a very encouraging girl when you get older... May) Really? Wolf) Yeah... May) Can I be and actress? Wolf) Whatever you're heart choses, when you're older... May) =D Serenity) Wolf... Why are you avoiding the topic? Wolf) I've had a hard time with it and I know May is having a hard time coping with Red being dead... May) O_O MASTER IS DEAD! ( May starts to cry ) May) Why is Master Red dead? Wolf) Well... ( Wolf puts his hand on his head ) Wolf) Hmm... This is hard to explain... Serenity) He dead trying to protect us... The whole planet... Wolf) Yeah... May) REALLY! ( May stops crying and puts her head back up ) Wolf) Yeah... May) Did he save Earth? Wolf) Yeah, but tomorrow... I'm going to have to get Mommy, your brothers and sisters, and you to leave... May) Why? Wolf) So I can make sure the Earth is okay... When I'm done, I'll go down to bring you back here... May) I don't want to leave! Wolf) I have a present for you tomorrow, though... May) A present! =O Wolf) Yeah... May) What is it? Wolf) It's a secret, you'll get it tomorrow... In fact, I have two for you... May) =O Serenity) Isn't daddy nice? May) YES! WHEN WILL YOU KISS HIM AGAIN?! Serenity) O_O You like to see me kiss daddy... May) Yeah... ( Wolf whispers to Serenity ) Wolf) We must have a daughter who will date a lot... Serenity) Yeah... ( The whispering stops ) May) WHISPER, WHISPER, WHISPER, KISS! Serenity) Uhh... Christian) DAD! MOM! WOLFGANG IS NOT HERE! ( Wolf, Serenity, and May run to Wolfgang's room ) Wolf) What do you mean, he's not here! Christian) He's not here... Look! ( Christian pulls Wolf into Wolfgang's room ) Wolf) O_O Serenity) OMG! OMG! ''' '''May) Why is Wolfgang gone? Wolf) I don't know... Serenity) What should I do? Wolf) Nothing... I'm going to talk to Ziperator... Serenity) Okay... ( Wolf turns around ) Ziperator) No need to move... Cyber went with Wolfgang and Volf... Wolf) Where are they... Ziperator) They went through some portal to Corper... Wolf) Phew...Okay... Serenity) I guess that's good... I mean, I'll be there tomorrow... Ziperator) And you'll find him right away, that's what the future says... Serenity) Good? Wolf) Why did he even go through the portal? Ziperator) He didn't...He was sucked in, although there's good news... Wolf) What? Ziperator) He's going to see Samantha today... Wolf) WHAT! She's dead... Ziperator) She was never dead... Serenity) Well... That's really good news... Knowing those two, they'll be okay... Wolf) Yeah... May) Will they kiss? Ziperator) Ugh...Maybe... May) Will Mommy and Daddy kiss? Ziperator) Right now? Maybe... Serenity) Lets get this over with... ( Serenity kisses Wolf, making lip contact ) Christian) EW! May) YAY! http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Love%3F_Episode_55 Grade of Wolfgang Missing? Episode 54? S A B C D F Should Wolf and Serenity be worried about Wolfgang being on Corper? Yes, he'll get into trouble No, he'll be fine Category:Wolf Story 3